This invention relates generally to labelling machines, and more specifically to improvements in portable, one-hand-operable labelling machines of the type actuated by a lever for printing desired inscriptions on successive labels and for dispensing the printed labels to be adherently affixed to any desired article.
The labels for use in this type of labelling machines have a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on one face thereof through which the labels are releasably laid over a strip of common backing paper. The continuous strip of labels thus formed is fed by an indexing mechanism along a predetermined passageway through the labelling machine, and adjacent its dispensing opening the successive labels are separated from their common backing strip by various known mechanisms explained hereinbelow.
The continuous label strip for use with all these known mechanisms must be such that the individual lables are appropriately more rigid than the common backing paper. For example, there has been known a method in which only the backing paper of the continuous label strip to be fed in one direction is caused to make a 180 degree turn around a slender rod or around the edge of a thin plate. As the strip of backing paper is thus pulled in the opposite direction, the relatively rigid labels are successively separated therefrom and are fed in the said one direction. However, high frictional resistance is exerted on the backing paper being forcibly fed in close contact with the rod or plate, thereby resulting in the fatigue of the operator or in the breaking of the backing paper. Although the latter outcome can be obviated by the use of strong, high-quality backing paper, this measure increases the maintenance costs of the labelling machine.
Alternatively, there has been known a method in which the successive labels are fed in one direction by means of a reciprocating pawl while their common backing strip is fed in the opposite direction through a pair of contacting rollers. While this second method is advantageous in that the backing strip is fed in a substantially frictionless manner and that, consequently, less manual effort is required, these advantages are nearly offset by frequent trouble caused by the wear of the reciprocating pawl.
A further method has been known in which the successive labels together with their common backing strip are fed in one direction by means of a toothed rotor until the backing strip is reversed in direction and fed through a pair of contacting rollers to be separated therefrom. However, this arrangement increases the bulk and weight of the entire labelling machine to such an extent that the machine is no longer fit for use with one hand.